A third light shines
by Dpotter
Summary: 3 friends learn about friendship heartache and destiny H/Hr NL/GW OC/LL
1. Chapter 1

A Third Light Shines

On, July 31st, 1981, in a sleepy little village in Northern England, a great tragedy and a profound new epic was about to begin. The Potter's a long and storied line of great witches and wizards, that believed in the light side, which battled and bled all through the great history of magic, all the way back to Merlin. They weren't gloryhounds or attention seekers, but more like the Paladins of old, who saw only justice and courage and compassion towards all. This was to be a night of great sorrow and wishful deliverance for the wizarding world as Voldemort extinguished two very bright and true lights, James and Lily Potter, only to be banished, if only temporarily, by none other than 1yr old Harry James Potter. But this was only the beginning………

August 15th, 1981, it was midnight, and in two separate wizarding homes Voldemort's minions would strike again. The home of Frank and Alice Longbottom was a cozy two bedroom cottage on a lake, quiet and peaceful, until the crashing of the front door being blown apart by Bellatrix Lestrange and five other Deatheaters. They came for information and a little revenge, as the Longbottom's were Aurors, and very good ones at that. Unfortunately this night they were taken by surprise and tortured to insanity, luckily their house elf " Dizzy" grabbed little Neville and "pop", they were gone.

Some two hundred miles away in the town of Glenlevin, The flitwick's, Emmy and Archibald, the same thing was to happen in a raid led by Lucious Malfoy. The front door blasted apart waking Archie and Emmy and alerted to trouble and being unspeakables, knew all about midnight raids and the propose of surprise. Both came charging down the stairs with wands up ready for a fight, when six red beams of light shot towards them, Archie thinking fast pushed Emmy behind the low wall leading to the kitchen, but in the process took three cutting hexes to the chest, dead before he hit the floor. Enraged, like a lioness protecting her cub, Emmy was firing spells off in rapid succession taking down three death eaters. Meanwhile Luscious had slipped behind her and fired the killing curse point blank, extinguishing another fine life. Annie, the flit wick's house elf, grabbed little Douglas and apperated away.

The next morning at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry Prof. Filious Flitwick, who had just sat down to eat breakfast, saw a regal looking ministry owl flying towards him and dropped a letter in his lap? Filious, the head of Ravenclaw thought it strange to receive a letter from the ministry opened it up to very bad news indeed.

Prof Flitwick,

It is with great sadness that I must tell you that your sister and husband were killed last evening in their home. Three Deatheaters were also found killed by your sister, but no one else was in the house. Again my condolence and I will let you know when I find anything else.

Sincerely,

Amelia Bones

Head of DMLE

I own nothing of J.K. Rowlings creations. Nuff said


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2 A New Beginning

Filius jumped to his feet and headed for the headmaster's office, upon arrival and out of breath he barged into Albus's sanctuary and exclaimed "Albus have you heard what happened?" "Filius please calm down, I've heard and have your nephew in the hospital wing and he is fine." Filius calmed down somewhat and said sadly "so it is true?" "Yes Filius, I'm sorry but Emmy and Archie were both killed." Filius sank into a chair and you could see large tears rolling down his face. "Why Albus, why, she never hurt a soul in her entire life, what happened?" With an expression mixed between sadness and absolute fury Albus said, "Filius I wish I had a simple explanation, but alas I don't. All three children that have lost their parents in the last month I believe were the intended targets not their parents." "Three Albus," Filius asked very confused. "Yes, Filius, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and your nephew all had something in common, something that in it's self gives us some clues as to who was behind this evil." "And what is that, Albus", asked Filius, "They were all born on July 31st," replied Albus.

At this point they decided to go up and see the three boys. Walking into the infirmary Mde Pomphrey met them and took them over to the three lads and Albus and Filius asked together "How are they doing", to which Poppy replied "not a scratch on them, they appear to be healthy and very happy", she beamed. All three boys were sitting playing in their cribs, seemingly without a care in the world. Filius asked, "Albus, what is to happen now?" The old Headmaster, with a twinkle in his eye, replied "I have a few ideas, but rest assured these three will be well taken care of and truly loved." Filius had been thinking all this time about how much he loved his nephew and very much wanted to keep him, but knew the ministry would try too stop him because of his goblin bloodlines, Albus, as if hearing this said, "Don't worry Filius, if you want to be guardian over your nephew I will see it done," "Thank you Albus, I very much want to be a huge part of my nephew's life, after all it's just me and him now." Filius grinned, but Dumbledore could see the sadness in his eyes.

The next few weeks went by with much activity and many surprises. Albus had kept his promise and had gotten Filius guardianship for his nephew along with Ted and Andromeda Tonks, who were raising a seven year old daughter, named Nymphadora, and were also given custody of Harry and Neville, since they had no family that was able to keep them. The Tonk's were a half-blood family, Andromeda being a pure-blood from one of the oldest and most powerful families and Ted being a muggle, which caused Andy to be disowned by her snobbish family, them not wanting their pureblood tainted, were a close-knit and loving family who welcomed the three with open arms. Filius couldn't be happier, since Andy had been one of his most favorite Ravenclaws, and he could only be there on weekends during school and the fact that they stayed so close to Hogwart's.

The next four years went by, and it was time for Nymphadora to start Hogwart's and all three boys were very sad as they loved their big sister very much. So Dora, as they called her, spent as much time that last summer as she could taking them to the park and the beach. Soon, September arrived and many teary goodbyes and fierce hugs later the five stood on the platform waving and yelling good luck and can't wait till Christmas. That was the first night that the boys did accidental magic when Dora's favorite pillow began drifting down the hallway. Ted and Andy followed the pillow to the boy's room and watched them, all sitting up in one bed, bring the pillow to the bed and then all three lay back down and hug the pillow and each other falling asleep.

Filius made frequent visits to the Tonk's home, spending as much time with Douglas, Harry, and Neville, especially Douglas, as possible teaching them small charms and reading from magic spell books and quidditch guides and his many years as a dueling champion, leaving the boys wide eyed and awed by the diminutive professor. As the years just seemed to melt away the family plus Filius got closer and closer, the three boys were by now inseparable and strongly loyal to one another, and made a vow to always look out for each other and protect their sister no matter what should come. On the 31st of July, three very official looking owls brought three very excited boys, on their 11th birthday, their Hogwart's letters and Ted and Andy couldn't have been more proud.

I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's brilliant works. haha


End file.
